1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinets for electrical or electronic equipment.
More particularly, the invention relates to bay-mounted cabinets, these cabinets also being known as "wiring cubicles."
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, bay mounting is a mode of construction wherein the component members of electrical or electronic equipment are mounted on printed circuit boards carried by supports, called "drawers" or "baskets," which can slide on rails or slides inside a metal casing. Each drawer is equipped with one or more electrical connectors, each affording a fairly large number of connections. The various elements of the device are easily accessible when the drawers are extracted from the casing.
As will be explained in more detail hereinafter, the wiring cubicles hitherto known are complicated in construction and consequently inconvenient, particularly because of the difficulties which they place in the way of wiring operations, and they only have a limited number of connections for the printed circuit boards which they contain.